


One Step Closer

by YamiAki96



Series: Cas's First [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, School Dances, Self Confidence Issues, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2489903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiAki96/pseuds/YamiAki96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's first school dance</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Step Closer

Castiel looked at the Winter Formal banners and posters that hung around the school and sighed.

 

He and Dean had been dating for almost three months now, and while they went out all the time, everyone at school still thought that were just best friends. Dean didn’t seem concerned by it, still flirting with every girl that looked at him twice, and he didn’t even try to hold Castiel’s hand when they walked to class together.

 

Castiel knew logically that Dean wasn’t ashamed of him, but he couldn’t help but feel put out. Like Dean was using him. Although, that didn’t really make sense either since the farthest they’d ever gone was making out in the back of the Impala once. It had made Cas uncomfortable so Dean hadn’t pushed for it again.

 

“Hey, babe,” Dean said when they met near the Impala that afternoon. “How was your day?”

 

“Fine,” Cas mumbled, tossing his bag in the backseat. Sam had soccer practice this afternoon, so Dean would probably want to drive around for a while. “Can you take me home, please?” Dean looked confused, but started the car.

 

“Yeah. You okay?” Cas nodded and laid his head against the window. Dean didn’t ask any more questions, which was nice because Castiel didn’t think that he had any answers. He did reach across the seat and take his hand though, which was also nice.

 

They stopped in front of the Shurley’s house and Dean pulled him close. He kissed Cas slow, closed mouthed, the way Cas liked it, then rested their foreheads together.

 

“Cas, you know I,” Dean stopped and swallowed. “You know I love you, right?”

 

Castiel jumped like he’d been electrocuted. Dean had only said the words once, when he first kissed Castiel. Cas understood, none of Dean’s earlier relationships had ended well. But hearing him say it made Cas melt again.

 

“I love you, too, Dean.”

 

“Good.” Dean kissed him again, then moved back to his seat. “I’ll call you later.”

 

Cas got out of the car, disappointed that Dean hadn’t asked him to the dance, but walking on air that Dean Winchester had just said that he loved him.

 

Of course, not even Dean saying those words could cheer him up when the week of Winter Formal rolled around and Dean still hadn’t asked him. Most of the girls had given up on his asking them as well, but a few still held out hope. At least one girl would stop him between classes to talk about how low cut or short her dress was. One even told him about how flexible her yoga class had made her. She played it off by inviting Dean to participate one day, but Castiel knew what she really meant.

 

When dropped him off that day and moved in to kiss him, Castiel got out the car before he pull him in.

 

“Cas?” Dean got out, too and followed him to the door.

 

“I do not want to kiss you right now. I will ride the bus to school tomorrow and back home.” Castiel left him standing there, confused.

“I mean, I don’t get it!” Dean said, while he and Sam were doing their homework. The younger Winchester looked at his brother and frowned.

 

“What?”

 

“Cas is pissed at me about something, and I don’t know why. We were fine a week ago and now he won’t let me drive him to school or kiss him or anything.”

 

“Have you done anything to piss him off. Really think about Dean. Did you play any of your dumb jokes on him?”

 

“No. The only thing I can think of is the a bunch of chicks keep asking me to Winter Formal.” Sam gave him a bitch face. “What? I say no!”

 

“Do these girls not understand that Cas is your boyfriend or are they just that mean?”

 

“I‒” Dean stopped.

 

“Have you even told anyone you and Cas were dating?”

 

“No. But he hasn’t either!” Sam sighed.

 

“D, did you ever think that Cas wants you to want him more for once? I mean, he waited for seven years for you to get your head out of your ass and see that you loved him back. Would it kill you to go to school and say ‘hey guys, me and Cas have been dating for a few months?’”

 

Dean sighed. “You’re right, Sammy.”

 

“I know.”

 

The next day when Dean got to school he hunted Castiel down to his locker. He grabbed him and spun him around, pressing him against the cool metal doors.

 

“Dean? What are you doing?” Castiel asked.

 

“Something I should have done three months ago,” Dean answered, then pressed their mouths together.

 

There were loud whistles and cheers from all around them as Cas gripped Dean’s t-shirt in one hand and knotted the fingers of his other hand in his hair.

 

“I love you,” Dean said.

 

“I love you, too,” Cas gasped back.

 

“Castiel, will you go to Winter Formal with me?”

 

“Yeah,” Cas smiled and pulled him in again.

 

On the ride home, Sam wished he’d never given Dean advice. Cas was cuddled up against his side and they had to kiss at every single stop light. And when they pulled up to the Shurley’s house, they acted like Sam wasn’t even there and kissed for, like, five minutes, before Cas finally got out of the car.

 

“You guys are gross,” Sam mumbled, crossing his arms. Dean laughed.

 

“You’ll be this way, too, Sammy. Eventually.”

 

Sam shook his head and Dean reached back to ruffle his hair.

~*~~*~

“Oh, you just look so handsome!” Becky said, taking Castiel’s picture for the tenth time already.

 

“Becky, I’m not even ready yet. Can’t you wait?” Castiel mumbled, wrapping his towel tighter around his waist.

 

“It’s your first dance, Castiel! You’ll want these memories later!” She said, taking another. Chuck walked by Cas’s room and sighed.

 

“Becky, can Castiel at least put his pants on?” He said, taking his wife’s hand and pulling her out the door. He gave Cas an apologetic smile and closed the door.

 

Castiel sighed and locked the door before dropping his towel and walking to his dresser. He put on his favorite underwear, then pulled the tux Becky had rented for him from his closet.

 

He dressed carefully, wanting to look his best.

 

So, of course the thing didn’t fit right. The jacket felt too big, too heavy on his shoulders. The pants felt too tight. It didn’t look right on him when he looked in the mirror. No matter what he did, nothing made him feel comfortable. He sighed, knowing it was too late now. He should have tried that damn thing on.

 

Or Dean could have asked you earlier.

 

Castiel shook the thought away and tried to make his hair manageable. That plan failed before he even put it into action. No amount of brushing or product would make the mess presentable. He had to take the tux off and wash his hair again, only to feel worse when he put the suit back on.

 

Castiel sat on his bed and buried his face in his hands.

 

He should just call Dean and cancel. The whole night was ruined already, anyway. Castiel scrubbed miserably at the tears on his face, but they were only replaced with more.

 

He almost screamed when a gentle arm wrapped around his shoulder.

 

“You okay, little bro?” Gabe’s voice asked.

 

“I locked my door,” Castiel mumbled back. Gabe laughed.

 

“You think I can’t pick locks? I could be a cat burglar.” Cas rolled his eyes. “What’s wrong, kid?”

 

“I look awful.” Gabe groaned.

 

“You’re such a girl!” Cas shoved him. “Castiel, how long have you known Dean? How many times have you been sick around him? You couldn’t possibly look worse than that! You’re gross when you’re sick.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Really, though. Winchester’s seen you at worst and still wants in your pants. You could come downstairs in Becky’s lingerie and Dean would still lose his mind.” Castiel laughed and hugged his brother.

 

“Thanks, Gabe.” Gabriel ruffled his hair and stood.

 

“You look great, by the way,” He said before walking out of the room. He came back a second later. “Your boy’s here.”

 

Castiel looked at himself in the mirror again and nodded, then followed him.

 

He was a little disappointed at Dean’s reaction. His jaw didn’t drop, his face didn’t redden. His eyes didn’t even widen. He just smiled at Cas and held out his hand.

 

Becky went camera crazy again. Even Chuck couldn’t make her stop. Only when the awful little machine finally died did Dean and Castiel make a break for it.

 

“Don’t get pregnant!” Were Gabe’s parting words as Dean led Cas to the Impala.

 

“You’re dad is getting much more lenient wi‒” Dean cut Cas off with a kiss. Cas stepped back so he could lean against the car and sighed against the other boy’s mouth.

 

“You look so hot, Cas,” Dean panted when he pulled away. “I was afraid I was gonna lose it, standing there with your family for so long. Just couldn’t wait to get you alone.”

 

They kissed again. Then again. Dean was shocked when Castiel opened his mouth first, but didn’t question it. He explored Cas’s mouth for a few moments before the other boy pulled away.

 

“We’ll be late,” He said, opening his door. Dean nodded and walked around to his side of car. Dean held his hand the whole ride.

 

When they arrived at the school, Dean leaned over and opened the glove box.

 

“I, um, I got you one of those flower things. Well, I gave Mom the money and she chose it.” Dean held out a boutonnière, and Castiel smiled.

 

“Thank you, Dean.” He pinned it on his jacket as Dean got out and walked around the car to open his door for him. Dean kissed him again, then offered his arm. Castiel took it and they walked towards the doors.

~*~~*~

Castiel could feel the music vibrating in his chest. Dean held tightly to his hand as they made their way through the writhing bodies on the dance floor. Castiel was groped several times and from the look on his face, Dean had been, too.

 

They finally found a small area that wasn’t taken up by people and leaned against bleachers.

 

“You wanna dance?” Dean yelled over the music.

 

“No, Definitely not.” Dean smiled.

 

“I’ll get you a drink!” Castiel watched as he disappeared into the mass once again, feeling awkward standing by himself. It felt like Dean had been gone forever when he finally returned with two bottles of water.

 

“I didn’t want to get anything that was spiked! Line was long.” Castiel nodded and took a sip from his. He hadn’t realized how hot it was in the gym until then.

 

Dean convinced him to dance a few times, dragging him into the crowd. Castiel turned bright red when Dean pulled him back against his chest and moved their hips together. Castiel saw many other couples doing the same thing, but the girls were grinding back against the boys. Castiel swallowed, knowing he couldn’t do that.

 

“Relax,” Dean said into his ear. “We’re here to have fun.” He kissed Castiel neck briefly, fingers tightening on his hips.

 

They were back against the bleachers when the lights came on and the music stopped. The principal spoke briefly before holding up an envelope.

 

“You’re 2014 Ice King and Queen are… Dean Winchester and Lisa Braedan.” Everyone cheered. Dean looked stricken, so Castiel forced a smile.

 

“Go,” He said, pushing his arm. “Get up there.”

 

Dean moved robotically, standing stiffly beside his ex-girlfriend as they were crowned and their pictures were taken.

 

“Now for the dance.” The DJ started the first slow song of the night and Dean took Lisa into his arms hesitantly.

 

Castiel hated how perfectly they fit together. How beautiful Lisa looked in her dress. How she was probably thinking of ways to steal Dean away‒ Wait, why was she waving him over.

 

Everyone stepped aside as Castiel moved forward and Lisa stepped away.

 

“You should dance with your date,” She said, before leaving them alone in the middle of the floor. Dean pulled him close, right against his chest. Castiel laid his head on Dean’s shoulder, letting him take the lead. He was surprised when Dean actually danced with him, not just swaying or moving in a circle.

 

“Thank you for bringing me, Dean,” Castiel whispered.

 

“I love you,” Dean whispered back, tightening the arm that was wrapped around Castiel’s waist. Cas sighed and pressed closer against him, loving the way Dean’s body felt against his.

~*~*~

It was after midnight when the Impala pulled up in front of the Shurley’s house. Castiel saw the living room curtain twitch, meaning he’d be bombarded with questions about his night.

 

He grabbed Dean’s shirt and pulled him in before he speak. Dean groaned into his mouth and kissed back. Castiel surprised him yet again by insistently pressing his tongue against Dean’s lips. Dean let him in without a thought.

 

Castiel didn’t know how they ended up the position they ended up in. Dean’s legs stretched out along the bench seat with Castiel straddling them. The windows and Castiel’s glasses were incredibly fogged when they finally stopped.

 

“Damn, Cas,” Dean panted.

 

“Was that okay?”

 

“That was fucking hot. We’ve got to do that again sometime.”

 

They made their way up the walk to the front door.

 

“You don’t have to walk me every time,” Castiel said, reaching his pocket for his keys. “Nothing’s going to get me.”

 

“I like walking you,” Dean shrugged. He kissed Cas again, chastely this time, then started back down the walk.

 

“I love you!” Castiel called after him. Dean turned and shot him a smile.

 

“Love you, too. Sleep tight.” Castiel smiled and went inside. He waited until the Impala rumbled to life and roared away before walking further into the dark house. He was about to sneak past the living room when the lamp flicked on.

 

“So,” Gabriel asked, crossing his legs and wiggling his eyebrows. “Am I an uncle or what?”

 

Castiel rolled his eyes and went upstairs.

 

He was floating so high that not even his annoying brother could bring him down.


End file.
